


pretty

by thisisnotwhatihadplanned



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender, Makeup, Support, gnc tyler, tyler has a lot of thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21786706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotwhatihadplanned/pseuds/thisisnotwhatihadplanned
Summary: thank you for reading!
Relationships: Jenna Black/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 19
Kudos: 18





	pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mr-MistyEyed (tallxboys)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallxboys/gifts).



"my pretty boy."

"my pretty boy."

"pretty."

something about the phrase warmed tyler down to his toes. pretty. it was such a good word, a word that encapsulated halloween. well, that specific halloween. 

jenna put makeup on him, dusting powder over his stubble and swiping eyeshadow on with practiced grace. he expected to feel weird with this experience, to feel not entirely himself. that was the whole point of a costume, right? 

tyler thought a lot. he worried his lip between his teeth. his lips. just last night they'd been emphasized with a shimmery sticky gloss. he felt like- tyler shoved it down. 

tyler was never supposed to be comfortable with femininity. bible stories and mean little boys taught him that as soon as he was old enough to be self aware. 

but subconsiously it was always there. he was a man. tyler was comfortable being a man. he liked it a lot. but still a part of him looked on "girly" things that his sister and mom did with want. jealousy seeped up when his sister painted lovely flowers on people's nails, sealing in the design with a shimmery gloss. he-he couldn't describe what he wanted sometimes when he saw his mother. 

and still, when he looked at jenna with lust blooming in his stomach and love blooming in his heart, a part of him saw the softness of her legs and grace of her movements and wanted that for himself. 

tyler was in their shared bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. 

he lived in his head a lot. when he wasn't playing basketball or jumping off of a piano he wasn't fully aware of his body. 

jenna was more present in hers, could tell you how she felt, didn't bump into things or forget what room she was in. 

his train of thought went back to his body. he wasn't supposed to like his soft hands but he did. they were connected to his arms by wrists that moved daintily. sometimes he focused only on that part of himself, trying not to compare it to jenna's. 

still, he longed for how he felt the other night, when things felt strangely like coming home. 

jenna's voice was outside the door. 

"baby?"

"yeah?"

"i need my eyeliner, i left it in there."

"come in."

jenna took her eyeliner off the counter and looked at tyler.

"okay, what is it?"

"huh?"

"you look like-you look upset? like i caught you doing something."

tyler stopped wringing his hands. he feigned casualty.

"what? no, just finished in the bathroom. i'm about to wash my hands." he turned on the water to show her. 

"okay, ty. just know im here."

she squeezed him a little and left. 

_

"uhm-"

tyler shifted his weight to his other leg.

"yes?"

"did i look weird at the haloween party?"

jenna missed the nervousness, looking at her phone. 

"you looked very pretty." 

she heard no response and realized it was serious. she put down her phone. 

"come sit." she said, patting the couch cushion beside her. 

"i just-i don't know. can i say something?"

tyler shut his eyes.

"sometimes i feel weird because i want to do the things you and girls do but i feel weird for asking and i don't dislike being a guy but i really liked wearing makeup and im jealous of people who get to do that and i really like my legs smooth cause it makes me feel feminine and i love when you call me pretty cause i wanna be pretty and this isn't really all that im feeling weird about." 

it came out very fast in one breath. jenna's brain lagged a bit and tyler looked like he was about to cry from- from what? 

"you're not weird tyler."

he just looked at her. 

"thanks for telling me. and you do look pretty. you have pretty features."

tyler let out a breath. jenna looked at his long eyelashes and got an idea.

"you wanna try makeup? like, real makeup, not for a costume."

he nodded and shifted in his seat. 

"what do you like?"

"i don't know." it was whispered. 

"what about eyeliner?"

"yes please."

_

two minutes later they were in the bathroom and jenna had her makeup spread out. 

"do you want makeup for your skin?"

at the beginning, when she was setting everything out, tyler was stiff and silent. but he'd warmed up as jenna told him stories about makeup catastrophes she'd endured. she had him laughing at middle school age jenna with her bright blue eyeshadow. and high school jenna with eyebrows drawn almost black. 

"uhm. i was thinking maybe just eyeliner, and some lipstick?"

"sounds good to me."

jenna brought out her black pen liner. 

"i'm thinking that a wing would be good on you. it'll make your eyes look more almond shaped. 

"okay."

tyler only flinched at the pen a few times, and asked to look in the mirror when she finished. 

jenna really wanted to do a grand reveal at the end, but she wanted tyler to be comfortable more. 

tyler looked at himself with an expression that was unreadable to jenna. 

"you like it?"

tyler nodded. 

"um- yeah. i like it a lot."

"do you still want lips?"

"yes please." the please was a whisper. 

"you look good ty, i promise."

that seemed to bring him out of whatever haze he was in. 

"okay. i have light pinks, nudes, dark colors, whatever." 

tyler, as she expected, looked at the darker colors first. he studied a dark plum, his serious expression making jenna grin. 

a few seconds later he handed it to her. 

"this one's matte, fyi."

"what's that?"

"it won't be glossy or shiny, it'll be flat."

"oh, uh, that's fine."

jenna swiped the color on her husband's lips, excited to make them even more lovely. 

"to be honest, i've wanted to see lipstick on you for a while. you have nice lips."

"really?"

jenna just smiled down at him, pouting her lips to show tyler what to do. 

"im finished!"

tyler looked in the mirror again, this time with a look jenna could read. satisfation. 

"um, can i have the stuff that makes your eyelashes darker?"

"sure."

tyler didn't even need mascara, but jenna suspected he liked the fact he was wearing it more than the end result. 

tyler picked up the mirror again for the third grand reveal.

"how do i look?"

"very pretty, ty."

jenna leaned down and pecked his dark plum lips. 

tyler's face changed again, an expression of hesitancy clouding his eyes. 

"we'll figure it out tyler." 

"i- thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
